Ejecutor Táctico Todo Terreno/Leyendas
|muelles= |escape= |tripulación=*Piloto (1) *Observador (1) *Artillero (5) |tripulaciónmin= |pasajeros=38 soldados clonThe Clone Wars Campaign Guide |carga=10 Toneladas métricas |sistemacarga= |abastecimiento=*Combustible: 500km *Aire: 3 semanas *Raciones: 3 semanas |vida= |comunicaciones= |otrossistemas= |disponibilidad= |funciones=*ArmaduraLeland Chee states that the Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels has the official AT-TE length *Infantería mecanizadaLeland Chee states that the Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels has the official AT-TE length *Transporte de tropasLeland Chee states that the Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels has the official AT-TE length |primeruso=22 ABYThe New Essential Chronology coloca a la Batalla de Geonosis y el comienzo de las Guerras Clon en el 22 ABY. |retirado= |era=*Era del Alzamiento del Imperio[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] *Era de la RebeliónThe New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels *Era de la Nueva RepúblicaCrimson Empire III: Empire Lost 2 |afiliación=*República Galáctica *Imperio Galáctico **Ejército Imperial *Alianza para Restaurar la RepúblicaStar Wars: Empire: In the Shadows of Their Fathers *Imperio Restaurado }} El Ejecutor Táctico Todo Terreno (AT-TE), a veces también conocidos como tanques por los soldados clon, era un caminante de asalto todoterreno desarrollado para el Gran Ejército de la República (GER) durante las Guerras Clon. El caminante se usó para numerosas tareas, que incluyen, entre otras, el transporte de pelotones de soldados clon en el campo de batalla y el ataque a instalaciones enemigas. El compartimiento trasero del AT-TE contenía dispositivos de comunicación holográfica y un espacio para que los soldados se pararan durante el transporte. En la parte trasera de la maquina había una gran puerta que permitía el rápido despliegue de los soldados a la batalla. Algunas versiones del caminante eran capaces de escalar acantilados verticales, como se evidencio en la Batalla de Teth. El típico arsenal de un AT-TE incluía un cañón conductor de masas montado en la parte superior, junto con otros seis cañones láser colocados estratégicamente alrededor de la parte exterior del vehículo. Los AT-TE fueron utilizados por primera vez en la Primera Batalla de Geonosis en el 22 ABY durante las Guerras Clon entre la República Galáctica y la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes. Debido al éxito del vehículo en la batalla, Rothana diseñó numerosos caminantes para que fueran utilizados en el GER. El caminante sirvió en innumerables batallas a través de la galaxia y eventualmente se convirtió en parte del Ejército Imperial después de la transformación de la República en el Imperio Galáctico. El AT-TE fue un precursor del Transporte Acorazado Todo Terreno del Imperio. Características thumb|left|200px|Un [[Caminante/Leyendas|caminante AT-TE siendo desplegado de una cañonera LAAT/c]]El El AT-TE era un vehículo de asalto con fines múltiples, era capaz de hacer tareas que iban desde el transporte de los pelotones de soldados clon alrededor del campo de batalla a ataques a gran escala contras instalaciones enemigas.Star Wars Battlefront: Prima Official Game Guide Otra función que también podía realizar el vehículo era proporcionar fuego de cobertura para los batallones de soldados. Los AT-TE a menudo se desplegaron en gran número para abrumar al enemigo a través de un gran volumen de fuego. El compartimiento posterior interno incluía una serie de ordenadores que incluía un sistema de comunicación holográfica que permitía proyectar representaciones de los comandantes en el interior del vehículo. En el modelo estándar, los soldados podían salir del vehículo a través una compuerta que se encontraba en la parte posterior del caminante. El compartimiento también era capaz de almacenar dos AT-RT que podían ser desplegados a través de una puerta de desembarque más grande.Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 25 Algunos AT-TE eran impenetrables a los daños producidos por los cañones de iones debido a la incorporación de un escudo electromagnético. Su velocidad media era de 60 km/h (37.2 m/h). Este ritmo lento le permitió penetrar los escudos de energía, una hazaña que era imposible para los vehículos repulsores. Eficaces en numerosos terrenos y ambientes, algunos de los modelos del caminante eran utilizados incluso para escalar acantilados verticales, similar al posterior transporte UT-AT.Star Wars: The Clone WarsThe Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia Durante la Batalla de Bothawui, se demostró que el AT-TE era incluso útil en el combate espacial, cuando un contingente de caminantes se desplegaron en asteroides para emboscar a una flota Separatista. Los AT-TE contenían suficiente combustible como para avanzar a toda velocidad por más de 500 kilómetros y poseían suficiente aire fresco y raciones militares como para mantener viva a su tripulación durante tres semanas en las duras condiciones del campo de batalla. Eran necesarias siete personas especialmente capacitadas para que el vehículo funcionase correctamente. El piloto, que normalmente era el comandante del AT-TE, trabajaba en las seis patas del andador, mientras que un observador, que estaba sentado sobre el piloto, utilizaba varias estaciones de sensores para determinar la ubicación de las unidades hostiles y objetivos principales.Star Wars: Attack of the Clones Incredible Cross-Sections El observador transmitía luego esta información a los cuatro artilleros situados en las diferentes estaciones dentro del fuerte blindaje del andador. Un último miembro de la tripulación tenía que sentarse detrás de los controles del cañón pesado que se encontraba encima del AT-TE, estando parcialmente expuesto al fuego enemigo. En cada sección del caminante cabían diez soldados clon (20 en total). Además, un droide médico de campo de batalla IM-6 se encontraba en la parte posterior del AT-TE para que prestara tratamientos médicos de emergencia. thumb|200px|Esquema de un AT-TE. El arma más grande del caminante era el enorme cañón conductor de masas. Este cañón podía ser disparado contra una gran variedad de objetivos, en función de las especificaciones de cada misión. Las cargas útiles del cañón podían variar desde la destrucción de búnkeres''Star Wars: Imperial Handbook: A Commander's Guide'' hasta proyectiles buscadores de calor y cargas sónicas. Si bien su alcance era considerable, tenía una velocidad de disparo comparativamente baja y una precisión variable. También había seis pequeños cañones lásers colocados estratégicamente a lo largo del vehículo. Cuatro se encontraban en un patrón cuadrado alrededor de la cabina, mientras que los otros dos fueron colocados en la parte posterior para cubrir los flancos y ayudar a los pelotones. Estos soldados eran esenciales para la supervivencia de los AT-TE, ya que cuando el caminante quedaba expuesto al fuego enemigo de unidades de infantería demasiado pequeñas para ser derribadas con precisión por los cañones principales, los soldados clon bajaban y las destruían. thumb|left|200px|Varios AT-TE en [[Geonosis/Leyendas|Geonosis.]] Independientemente de su armadura pesada, el AT-TE no era invulnerable. Un solo impacto directo de un cohete disparado desde un [[Tanque droide IG-227 clase Hailfire/Leyendas|droide Hailfire]] era capaz de destruir a un AT-TE,[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] y también eran muy vulnerables a ataques aéreos. Su alta silueta hacía que fuera más fácil de atacar. Uno de sus defectos de diseño más obvios era que la baja altura de este vehículo lo hacían vulnerable a la explosión de minas. Este error fue eliminado más tarde en el posterior AT-AT. Los AT-TE podían construirse en fábricas de Mech.Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns En las [[Nave de asalto clase Acclamator|naves de asalto clase Acclamator]] se crearon unas tomas especiales para el transporte de los AT-TE. Si bien cualquier nave estelar de la República podía transportar a estos caminantes a través del espacio, una variante de la cañonera LAAT/i, la LAAT/c, tenía que ser utilizada para transportar estos vehículos a los campos de batalla. Modelos variantes thumb|200px|El [[Soldado clon comandante|Comandante Ponds dentro de un modelo de AT-TE de mando.]] Se modificó un modelo alternativo de AT-TE para transportar vehículos adicionales. La sección posterior del caminante podía albergar dos caminantes AT-RT en configuración de almacenamiento, junto con sus jinetes. Estos eran bajados al campo de batalla a través de una plataforma elevadora, desplegando sus piernas, y logrando que el AT-RT entrara al campo de batalla en cuestión de segundos. Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 25 Otra variante del AT-TE tenía instalaciones para un pequeño centro de mando móvil. Esta variante tenía un propósito similar a la posterior Base de Mando Móvil PX-4, coordinando y dirigiendo los movimientos de las columnas detrás de otros AT-TE. Se produjeron modelos adicionales a lo largo de las Guerras Clon cuando Rothana continuó modificando su diseño. Los AT-TE eran incluso capaces de ser actualizados en el Ejecutor Pesado Todo Terreno. Durante el tiempo del Imperio Galáctico, algunos AT-TE tenían partes de su armadura lateral trasera removida, lo que permitía a las tropas disparar contra los enemigos en los lados. Esto complemento las defensas laterales del vehículo, pero también aumentó su vulnerabilidad a las granadas y otras armas de corto alcance. Algunos caminantes Imperializados tenían la mayor parte de su armadura superior, y armamento ofensivo, eliminado (como el caño de proyectiles) para que pudieran ser utilizados para transportar grandes cantidades de carga.Star Wars: Empire: The Wrong Side of the War Historia Uso republicano Guerras Clon thumb|left|200px|Un AT-TE y diversos clones escalando un acantilado vertical. El diseño del AT-TE se inspiró en el agonizante cachorro ártico de Rothana. El AT-TE se construyó primero como un vehículo de patrulla para las compañías mineras que operaban en mundos distantes y tenían la necesidad de un vehículo que ayudara a mantener el orden. Cuando la guerra se acercaba e Ingeniería Pesada Rothana adquirió contratos militares, se revisó y modificó el diseño para que pudiera servir en el campo de batalla. El Canciller Supremo Palpatine, cuando el diseño se dio a conocer oficialmente, admitió ante los ejecutivos de APK que el diseño del caminante invocaba el terror. Tras el éxito que tuvo el caminante en la primera Batalla de Geonosis y otros conflictos en las Guerras Clon, Rothana creó los caminantes AT-HE y AT-AT para complementar el diseño anterior. También comenzó a ajustar el diseño del AT-TE, reemplazando las patas estándar con unas más largas en algunos de los caminantes, presumiblemente para aumentar la línea de visión de los artilleros y para evitar los obstáculos con mayor facilidad. Diseños de caminantes similares incluyen al UT-AT y el AT-OT. Durante las Guerras Clon, el AT-TE se usó mucho en muchas campañas, especialmente en los Asedios del Borde Exterior. En algunas campañas, se usaron junto con AT-OT y AT-AP. Los soldados clon y los Generales Jedi a menudo se referían a los AT-TE como “tanques” cuando se hablaba de su despliegue y su uso estratégico. thumb|250px|Liberación de Ryloth. Se desplegó una división de AT-TE en la defensa de la República de Christophsis. Después de que el traidor Slick destruyera algunos de los caminantes en el área de preparación de la República, la división dejó 3 caminantes abajo para el primer enfrentamiento de la República contras las fuerzas Separatistas. Estos lograron enfrentarse a la primera ola, pero muchos caminantes fueron destruidos y solo quedaban dos para la segunda ola. Las fuerzas de la República eventualmente ganaron la batalla, y nuevos AT-TE fueron desplegados en el planeta para apoyar a los regimientos que protegían el planeta de futuros ataques. Muchos AT-TE fueron desplegados durante la campaña de Liberación de Ryloth. Cuando el General Windu intentó llegar hacia la ciudad capital de Lessu, los caminantes fueron atacados por AAT enemigos. 3 caminantes fueron destruidos, pero Windu logró salvar a uno de los conductores. Los AAT fueron destruidos por el recientemente desplegado Escuadrón Rayo. Cuando el General llegó a la ciudad, los caminantes proporcionaron apoyo de fuego desde una colina cercana. Después de la Liberación, los caminantes restantes participaron en un desfile especial de victoria. Varios Ejecutores Pesados Todo Terreno defendieron sin éxito las refinería de energía de Sarapin. thumb|left|200px|AT-TEs utilizados como naves de desembarco. Mientras intentaba rescatar al Guardián del Cristal Kyber, Bolla Ropal, de Cad Bane en el sistema Saleucami, el Almirante Yularen le informó al General Skywalker que no estaban preparados para abordar otra nave porque no tenían naves de desembarco. Skywalker pronto ideó un plan para usar AT-TE como naves de desembarco para abordar la nave del cazarrecompensas utilizado sus capacidades de gravedad cero. Los caminantes fueron arrojados del colgador inferior de la nave y usaron sus pies magnéticos para engancharse a la nave enemiga. thumb|200px|AT-TEs y LAAT/is en Geonosis. Los AT-TE SE usaron mucho en la segunda Campaña de Geonosis. Después de enfrentar un mayor fuego antiaéreo de lo que se anticipó, el Comandante Jet le dijo a Cody que “¡Bajara los tanque!”. Los LAAT/c soltaron a los caminantes en una formación circular, con LAAT/i llenando los espacios. Este círculo defensivo hizo que su posición fueran más fácil de defender. Los caminantes lucharon contra oleada tras oleadas de AAT y Geonosianos hasta que llegaron los refuerzos. El AT-TE 636 proporcionó fuego de cobertura para Waxer y Boil mientras rescataban al General Obi-Wan Kenobi de su cañonera derribada. Más tarde en la batalla, los AT-TE fueron utilizados para destruir el generador de escudo de rayos que protegía la nueva fábrica de armas de Poggle el Menor. Después de esto, los caminantes se enfrentaron a los nuevos Súper tanques Separatistas y no pudieron competir con esta nueva amenaza. Durante la Primera Batalla de Felucia, se usaron dos AT-TE para luchar junto con un Juggernaut que era el vehículo de mando de la Comandante Jedi Ahsoka Tano. Los vehículos se perdieron ante el fuego enemigo, aunque el General Skywalker logró rescatar a su Padawan a y la mayoría de sus hombres. Más tarde, los droides efectuaron un segundo asalto sobre Felucia. Los AT-TE proporcionaron apoyo de fuego desde lejos para las fuerzas de la República que asaltaba el Campamento Droide. Después del final de las Guerras Clon, el recientemente autoproclamado Emperador Palpatine favoreció y autorizó el uso de vehículos de guerra más nuevos y destructivos. Uso Imperial thumb|left|200px|Una vista posterior de un AT-TE. Durante la Guerra Civil Galáctica, los AT-TE sobrevivientes aun eran utilizados por el Imperio, principalmente en campañas en los Territorios del Borde Exterior. Los caminantes ya no estaban en las principales campañas militares, pero a veces se utilizaban para obtener más apoyo de fuego al lado de grandes vehículos de asalto, como los AT-AT o los tanques Juggernaut.Star Wars: Rebellion: My Brother, My EnemyRebellion Era Campaign Guide ofrece a los jugadores la oportunidad de usar vehículos y herramientas de épocas y guías anteriores (es decir, libros de CW y TFU) en la era de la Rebelión. Algunos fueron desplegados en mundos remotos como Maridun y Jabiim, donde se utilizaron sólo para fines logísticos, y no como vehículos para la primera línea de combate. Muchos de los caminantes se adaptaron a los nuevos usos de misiones y entornos planetarios. Los caminantes todavía se usaban para el combate de primera línea en mundos más remotos y menos avanzados tecnológicamente, como los del sistema Anoat.Darth Vader and the Lost Command 1 Además de ser utilizados por el Imperio, algunos AT-TE también se encontraron en los almacenes del Imperio Restaurado. Otros usos Además del Imperio, los AT-TE habían sido utilizados por algunas bandas criminales. Un caso particular fue el de una pandilla weequay en el espaciopuerto de Sriluur que de alguna manera se las había arreglado para conseguir uno, y procedió a usarlo para extorsionar a los visitantes. Este modelo en particular terminó dañado significativamente por el primer compañero de Han Solo, Chewbacca, el cual procedió a volar las patas traseras con un misil de concusión. Solo conto más tarde esta hazaña al revisar el manual de campo de las Fuerzas Armadas Imperiales, el ''Manual Imperial: Guía del Comandante''.Star Wars: Manual Imperial: Guía del Comandante Entre bastidores thumb|250px|Un AT-TE en la [[Segunda Batalla de Felucia/Leyendas|Segunda Batalla de Felucia.]] El nombre AT-TE no se mostró durante su aparición en el Ataque de los Clones, pero es mencionado en los videojuegos en el que aparece. A diferencia de su sucesor, el AT-AT, el AT-TE no está representado como casi imparable. Durante su primera aparición fue demostrado que puede ser destruido por un único disparo de un vehículo fuertemente armados de la CSI, si bien en los videojuegos posteriores, especialmente en la [[Serie Battlefront|serie Battlefront]], son mucho más duraderos. Apariciones *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' juego *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' * * * *''Jedi: Shaak Ti'' * *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 14:7:02'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Battle of Jabiim'' *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 14:9:01'' *''Jedi: Yoda'' *''Outward Bound'' *''Decision: Cularin'' *''Republic 64: Bloodlines'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Show of Force'' *''Republic 67: Forever Young'' * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' película *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' novela *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Tethan Battle Adventure'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: The Way of the Jedi'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: The Lost Legion'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Lightsaber Duels'' * *''The Clone Wars: Wild Space'' * * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: In Service of the Republic'' * *''The Clone Wars: Act on Instinct'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' *''Republic 68: Armor'' *''Routine Valor'' *''Boba Fett: A New Threat'' *''Boba Fett: Pursuit'' * *''To the Vanishing Point'' *''Reversal of Fortune'' *''El Laberinto del Mal'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Siege of Saleucami'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III Venganza de los Sith]] *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' cómics *''Dark Times 6: Parallels, Part 1'' *''Darth Vader: El Señor Oscuro'' *''Darth Vader and the Lost Command 1'' *''Dark Times 13: Blue Harvest, Part 1'' *''Darth Vader and the Cry of Shadows 3'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' cómic *''Star Wars: Empire: In the Shadows of Their Fathers'' *''Crimson Empire III: Empire Lost 2'' }} Apariciones no-canónicas *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars'' *''Sith make the best pancakes'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Yoda Chronicles'' videojuego *''LEGO Star Wars: Microfighters'' videojuego *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' Fuentes *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' *''Star Wars: Complete Cross-Sections'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' * * *''Star Wars PocketModel TCG: Ground Assault'' *''Star Wars PocketModel TCG: Order 66'' *''Star Wars PocketModel TCG: Clone Wars'' *''Star Wars PocketModel TCG: Clone Wars Tactics'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Clone Wars Campaign Guide'' *''Star Wars Battlefront II: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Obsessed With Star Wars'' *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 25'' * * * *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Episode Guide'' *''Star Wars: Complete Vehicles'' *''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Core Rulebook'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Sith Wars'' * *''Star Wars: Imperial Handbook: A Commander's Guide''}} Notes and references }} Enlaces externos * Categoría:Variantes Todo Terreno Categoría:Vehículos de la República Galáctica Categoría:Caminantes Imperiales Categoría:Productos de Astilleros de Propulsores Kuat Categoría:Productos de Ingeniería Pesada Rothana